A Secret Past Chapter 1
by Silent Star1
Summary: This is a story about if Serenity was not only in love with Endymion in the Silver Millenium, but with somebody else. So if you want to know who it is, you'll just have to read. R/R Please! Chapter 2 is up!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. Hey everybody! This is a story about what would happen if Serenity where not only in love with Endymion in the Silver Millennium, but somebody else. So PLEASE R/R! This is just the first chapter, and I have the rest of the story done, but I would like to see at LEAST 5 reviews to put up the next chapter. So if you like the story and want to see more, please review.  
  
P.S. Someone informed me that you can't review my story as an anonymous reader. If anybody knows how to do that, please tell me in your review. And also if you like Bulma and Vageta fics, or SM crossovers with DBZ, my friend Dream Wisher has some really good stories. I'm also helping her write the Unlikely Couple. So please read that as well. Okay, one last thing before you can read, I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own my twisted little idea. So please don't steal it. Alright, now you can read.  
  
Something Strange  
  
People waltzed around the room. The earth could be seen beyond the Moon's gardens. Princess Serenity danced with Endymion and Queen Serenity danced with the King of Earth. The Queen smiled at her daughter as they waltzed around. When the dance ended, Princess Serenity started to dance with Diamond, the prince of the Moon. After the ball was over, Serenity went to the gardens. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She turned around. It was Diamond. "Hello," she said politely. She had to admit that Diamond was extremely handsome. But so was Endymion. "Do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked. "Sure." They walked and they talked. The Princess found out more and more of what a handsome and charming Diamond he was. Finally her mother came out and made them leave each other. She bid him farewell and went to her room. Going back she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Whatever it was, it had vanished. She went back to her room with a very ominous feeling.  
  
Diamond stood there with a smile on his face. She ran to him, feeling her heart flutter. Suddenly, she turned around, and there was Endymion. She felt herself torn between going to Diamond or going to Endymion. She clutched her head as she suddenly felt her head was going to split. She started to scream. She heard her mother's voice and woke up. "What's wrong honey?" she asked curiously. "Just a bad dream," she replied. "I'm okay." "Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. "I'm fine mother. I just need to get some more rest." Her mother left. Serenity tried to go back to sleep. But she distinctly remembered the dream. Was it a premonition or was it just a dream? But she felt this way in real life, so was this going to happen? She finally drifted back to sleep, wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
The next day, Serenity felt bored walking around the palace. So she grabbed some normal clothes and put her hair into a bun. Then she went into the city surrounding the palace. When she got there she went into a bar. To her surprise, she found Endymion in normal clothes. She went over and sat by him, deciding not to tell him her identity. Soon, they got into a conversation about how the governments of the Earth and the Moon were handling things. She was seeing that Endymion was extremely intelligent and extremely handsome. She then thought about Diamond. Her head felt like it was going to split. She fell off the barstool. Endymion helped her up, and asked if she was all right. She got up and decided to leave. Endymion left also. When she approached the palace, Endymion caught up with her. "Princess," he called. Serenity snapped around. "So, you figured out it was me." " I couldn't forget those beautiful blue eyes." It was a nicely put compliment. Arm in arm they walked up to the palace. The Earth king and prince were staying in the palace for a couple of days to enjoy Christmas on the Moon. Once they got to the palace Venus and the team where there to meet her. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Venus shouted. "I'm sorry, I wanted a day off." Serenity tried to explain. Suddenly the Earth King came up behind them. "Son, thank you for telling me where you were going. Please don't be too hard on Serenity, Venus. It's quite understandable that she wanted to get away from the palace." Venus walked off. The king, Endymion, and Serenity walked back to the palace for dinner.  
  
There were Christmas trees and garland all around the main hall. There was another ball tonight. Serenity couldn't wait for her chance to dance. Her heart was pounding, but she wasn't sure if it was for Endymion or for Diamond. Finally, when the dinner portion was finished, she went and danced with Diamond. They got the entire floor. It turned out he was an astonishing dancer. She didn't want it to end. "You look wonderful tonight," he complimented. "Thank you," she said. She couldn't help feeling happy. There were just so many gorgeous guys surrounding her and giving her compliments. Finally their dance ended. She went and sat down for a little while. Endymion then asked her to dance. She danced with him and he also proved to be an excellent dancer. They danced to a fast paced song. Her favorite part was when she got to look into his beautiful eyes. Suddenly, the first dance ended. A slow song began, and they danced again. The entire night, Serenity only would dance with Diamond and Endymion. The other men in the audience looked jealously at them. Finally the night ended and they all dispersed to their different rooms.  
  
That night Serenity got up at a very early hour. She had been awaken by the same dream. She glanced out her window into the gardens. To her surprise, Diamond was strolling around. She got up and dressed and snuck out of her window into the gardens. When she got there, she went to Diamond. When she got there he smiled. "What are you doing up so late, Princess?" he asked. "A bad dream. I thought I'd take a walk. What about you?" "Oh, I couldn't sleep so I thought a walk might tire me out." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They started to walk through the gardens. Suddenly the sun rose. Serenity gasped and looked back at Diamond. "I have to go," she said. Suddenly they kissed. Serenity didn't want to let go. Finally, they both stopped and Serenity left. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud.  
  
At breakfast, Serenity couldn't help but smile. "Serenity, you seem to be enjoying this morning," the Queen said. "It's just such a lovely day," Serenity answered calmly. She kept smiling at Diamond. After breakfast Diamond came up to her. "Do you want to meet me later?" "Sure. When do want to meet?" she asked. "At midnight in the gardens." "I'll have to sneak out but I can do it. I sneak out all the time anyway." "See you then." He smiled and walked off.  
  
That night Serenity snuck out of her room and down to the gardens. Diamond was standing there. He smiled as he saw her approaching. When she reached him, she was smiling. "My mother talked to me tonight." "What are you keeping from me, Serenity?" "According to my mother, you and I are set to be married!" "You're kidding!" he exclaimed. " I thought you were suppose to marry someone from the Earth." He said suspiciously. "Well, there were some discussions from the Earth and they both said that I was too old to be set to marry someone from another planet. But it's suspicious though, because the Earth agreed with this fact." "Maybe there's a law you don't know about." He suggested. "When I was young though, my mother made me learn all of the laws of the Moon so I could righteously judge people when I became Queen. "Maybe you forgot one. Anyways, it doesn't matter. We should be happy that we are going to be wed. They kissed. "We should meet every night. It shouldn't matter since we're going to be married. They kissed again and stayed with each other the entire night. 


	2. A Secret Past Chapter 2: A Forbidden Lov...

A.N. Hey everyone! I know I didn't get as many reviews as I'd like to, but I'm going to put this chapter up anyway. I think it will get people more interested and they might want to review. (Please!!!!) So even if you absolutely HATE this fic, please review it and tell me I'm doing a crappy job, okay? Thanks everybody!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, so even if you try and sue me, you're not going to get anything, because I'm penniless! So please enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
A Forbidden Love  
  
For the next couple of days Serenity and Diamond secretly met in the gardens. The New Years Eve ball was coming up in a couple of days. Every prince and king and queen from every planet were going to be there. Serenity couldn't wait. She loved balls. She was even happier that Diamond was going to be there.  
  
The next days passed by with incredible speed as the day of the ball drew closer. Finally the day came for the ball. Serenity took two hours to get ready. When she entered the ballroom everyone looked at her with admiration. She wore a long dark green dress. The top of her dress was lined with diamonds. Her hair was put into her regular buns but they were braided. It was put up with sparkling rubies. She wore a necklace that consisted of emeralds, rubies, and diamonds. On her finger she wore a gold ring with a 24-carrot diamond on it. She glided over to the dinner table with incredible grace. She was seated between Endymion and Diamond. After the dinner was finished the ball started. Serenity danced with a lot of people, but none of them could compare to the wonderful dances she had with Diamond and Endymion. After awhile, Serenity and Endymion sneaked out of the ballroom and into the gardens. They talked for awhile. She couldn't help thinking of how cute Endymion was. Her mind couldn't stray though. She was going to marry Diamond. She was happy about it! She really liked Diamond. Suddenly Endymion stopped talking. "What is wrong, Princess?" "Please, enough with the formalities. Call me Serenity." "Um, okay, Serenity. What's wrong?" "I was just thinking that if this wedding that I'm going to be forced into is really what I want." What am I saying? I do want to marry Diamond. He's charming, he's smart, and he's sensitive. He's perfect! Or is he? She suddenly realized that Endymion was looking at her. She turned and looked at him and he blushed. Suddenly she pulled him close and kissed him. To her surprise, he didn't pull back nor do anything at all. They kissed and it seemed like an eternity until they let go. "I love you Endymion, I felt it in my heart when I first saw you. But we must keep this a secret. Unfortunately, this must be a forbidden love." "Yes, we must keep this a secret." He agreed. "But I'm going back to Earth soon. This might not work Serenity." "But I love you, and nothing can stand between that." They kissed again. Suddenly Serenity remembered Diamond. " I must go," she said. " Please don't go, Serenity. Stay with me." "I can't, Endymion. Even though I love you I can't forget about my future husband." "I have an idea. During the ball at my next visit to the Moon, we shall announce that we wish to be wed." "That's a great idea. But for now I must make my future husband think I really do love him. We haven't even announced the wedding yet, so it shouldn't be too hard to do." Serenity started to leave and Endymion grabbed her hand. He pulled her close and kissed her again. She reluctantly left him to go back to the ball. Diamond was waiting there. "Where have you been?" he asked. He kissed her. She felt her face growing hot with embarrassment. "I was out for a walk," she replied as calmly as she could. They walked back onto the dance floor. They danced away the night and then left for their bedroom. Serenity couldn't help feeling guilty for what she was going to do to Diamond. She knew that his heart would break. But she couldn't marry a person that she didn't love. She went to sleep with her conscience nagging away at her mind.  
  
The next day at breakfast Serenity noticed that all of guardian scouts looked extremely nervous. Serenity had always had pity for them. Though she never told anyone about it, she knew that their future had already had been decided. They were all bound to marry one of Endymion's generals. Venus was set to marry Malachite, Jupiter was set to marry Nephrite, Mars was set to marry Jadeite, and Mercury was set to marry Zoicite. Serenity knew that none of them really loved the people they were set to marry. She knew that all of them had their secrets that only they knew. She had an idea of what it was, but she never told anyone. Mars suddenly stood up and left the room. "What's wrong with her?" Serenity asked. "She's meeting someone before they leave for their home planet. Serenity got out of her seat. "Where are you going dear?" The Queen asked. "I need to go talk to Endymion before he leaves." She walked out of the room. She did plan to go see Endymion, but she wanted to know what Mars was doing first. She walked into the gardens. She saw Zachary, who was a Prince of Mars. Although he was from her planet, she wasn't set to marry him. She had been set to marry Jadeite since they day that she was born. Then Serenity saw something that made her jump. Mars kissed Zachary passionately. Serenity was so shocked that she left. She couldn't believe it. Mars was cheating on Jadeite. She didn't plan to tell anyone yet. She thought Mars would tell someone when she thought it was time. She went on to go see Endymion. When she got there, there went to the back of the palace where no one could see them. "Endymion, what is it?" "Serenity, I wanted to give you this before you left." "What is it?" she asked curiously. He blushed and took out a ring. "Oh!" she gasped. It was a golden ring with a huge stone in the middle. "It's beautiful! What kind of rock is this?" she asked. "It's called a moon stone. It's the most beautiful stone in the universe. I think it's for the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." They kissed. "Please don't go," Serenity pleaded. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you even have realized that I left." They kissed again. Suddenly, Serenity heard her mother's voice. "You must go," Serenity said. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I'll think about you all the time." They walked back to the ship. Serenity watched as her forbidden lover left. She saw Mars watch longingly as the ship to Mars left. She also saw that her other guardian scouts looked very depressed as the ships to their home planets left. They all left back for the palace. Serenity couldn't help feeling that Mars wasn't the only one that had a secret that they were holding.  
  
A.N. The end of the chapter! So what do you all think? Bad, good, what? I'm BEGGING you to please review. I will NOT put up anymore chapters this time. Thank you sooooooo much Rini for reviewing. I hope you're faithful to the fic and keep reading. Bye everyone!!! 


End file.
